Raging Pain, burning fire
by T.J. Wise
Summary: Takes place after TVD "S3 E15 All my children" and picks up from the scene where Elena is reading Elijah's letter in her room. Elena is plagued by feelings of rejection and abandonment. What will she do about it?
1. Chapter 1

**~ Raging pain, burning fire ~ ****Disclaimer: I do not own TVD only the twisted plot…**

* * *

><p><em>First of all I want to thank Angela76 and BadBoysAreBest for putting up with me complaining about the last two TVD episodes and for doing their best at cheering me up and calm my disappointment. I wouldn't be so mad with the ways things played out if it wasn't affecting my writing…but the fact is that it is and I have two stories that are stuck in limbo because I can't bring myself to write about DElena when things so f****d up between them on the series. Anyway…that being neither here nor there, I had this 3 part story pop up in my head tonight. I was resisting writing it but then couldn't sleep and simply had to.<em>

**This story takes place after TVD S3 E15 all my children and picks up from the scene where Elena is reading Elijah's letter in her room. I hope you guys like it. It certainly helped me blow some steam off.**

* * *

><p><strong>There's a little black spot on the sun today<br>(That`s my soul up there)  
>It's the same old thing as yesterday<br>(it`s my soul up there)  
>There's a black hat caught in a high tree top<br>(it`s my soul up there)  
>There's a flag-pole rag and the wind won't stop<br>(it`s my soul up there)  
>There's a butterfly trapped in a spider's web<br>(it`s my soul up there)**

**I have stood here before inside the pouring rain  
>With the world turning circles running 'round my brain<strong>

"**King of pain" – The Police**

* * *

><p>Elena finished reading Elijah's letter with trembling hands and a heavy heart. She looked out into the night knowing that today no one would be crawling up her window, startling her with an unexpected visit or ringing her phone to ask how she was doing. No, tonight she was utterly and completely alone...<p>

Elena sighed sorrowfully leaning against the wall…This had been the longest day in a list of really long days in the longest two years of her short life.

It was true that the past two years had been eventful, filled with peril and distress, with loss and pain, with love and hate…The supernatural had invaded her life bringing destruction and uncertainty in its trail. Elena had fought side by side with it and against it with all the might she could summon because it was more than her life at stake, because this was bigger than her…At least until tonight…

Tonight her fire burned low and weak… A victim of a weariness that threatened to break Elena's will once and for all. Until tonight, at every life threatening corner, after every peril and heartbreak, her loved one's stood by her. Not tonight…, tonight she stood alone in a house full of memories but empty of people and love...

Stefan didn't love her anymore…he loved his revenge much more than he had ever loved her. Damon had taken his own love out of the bargaining table and reverted to his man whore ways… Elena was convinced she had lost her chances with him for good…

Honestly at this point it almost didn't matter to her anymore… Choosing between Stefan or Damon had become a triviality in the greater scheme of the nightmare her life had become. Elena was almost glad that she didn't have a choice anymore…that both Salvatore's had turned their backs on her. One last drama to worry about she huffed annoyed.

Elijah's departure had pushed the knife deeper…Elena hadn't wanted to lie to him, but she didn't know what else to do… When Elijah confronted her she knew she had lost a friend… It reminded her of when she had betrayed Damon… The memory of his pained look still cut her up deep inside. Elena shook her head to chase the thought away. She didn't want to think of Damon…ever again. She wished she could talk about it all with someone… Even Alaric would do at this point… but her substitute father had stayed at Meredith's tonight.

"Well at least someone is getting some." – Elena muttered under her breath.

Elena chided herself for being so petty… Only a couple of days ago Alaric had been dying in her arms… He had suffered his share of setbacks and woes… Alaric deserved to be loved even if _she_ did not. After all, her and Jeremy would have been lost without him.

"Jeremy…" – Elena whispered.

The thought of her brother made her heart bleed a little more, but deep down she was happy that he was away from all this… She only wished she could get one hug to remind her of why she was fighting to stay alive… Because honestly, did it matter anymore? Did it matter to anyone? The price was too steep...At this point Elena couldn't quite remember what she started fighting for…

Elena knew she wouldn't be thinking this is she wasn't feeling so abandoned and emotionally drained.

"An afternoon with a psychotic 1000 year old pyromaniac hissy fitty vampire will do that to you." – she grumbled to no one in particular.

Elena knew that she was dancing around what truly bothered her… Bonnnie… The pain she was feeling because of her friend paled in comparison to betraying Elijah or being abandoned by the Salvatore brothers. Bonnie who had always been her friend, who knew her and should love her as much as Elena loved her… Bonnie who had lost too much because of Elena... The losses she had suffered would probably be the cause of the death of their friendship… Bonnie had grown up without a mother because of Elena… She had lost her grandmother saving Elena… Her life had been threatened, her safety compromised and now… her mother turned into a vampire because of Elena… How could she resent Bonnie for not loving her anymore? Elena simply couldn't… but it still hurt… a lot.

Then there was Matt… he didn't want any part in their lives anymore… Finally there was Caroline… Again, because of Elena her human life had been cut short… Caroline had to come to terms with being a vampire and then… her father was killed… all because of her...It was all her fault Elena told herself.

Elena placed her face on her hands and heaved a sigh. She was too exhausted to shed tears… She felt hollow filled by the knowledge that she had no friends anymore…

After a couple of minutes indulging in self pity Elena recognized the pointlessness of her sitting here and moping. She stood up with determination and walked to her wardrobe choosing a sexy black dress that she hadn't used since before her parents died. Before she forgot what it was to be alive…when she was fun and carefree.

Elena placed the dress on the bed and went to have a shower.

Half an hour later, dressed, make –up and heels in place, Elena closed the front door on the empty house and drove off.

* * *

><p><strong>How did you like it?.Review &amp; let me know ok? Chapter two will be up soon but I still need to write chapter three and wont get to it till at least Sunday. xoxo<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**~ Raging pain, burning fire ~ ****Disclaimer: I do not own TVD only the twisted plot…**

**Ok, here is part two and hopefully you guys are still reading. I needed to find an outlet for the frustration I was feeling at S3 E 14 and 15, so here it is.**

* * *

><p><strong>There's a butterfly trapped in a spider's web<br>I have stood here before inside the pouring rain  
>With the world turning circles running 'round my brain<strong>

"**King of pain" – The Police**

* * *

><p>As Elena approached her intended destination, memories assaulted her making her emotional wound throb in pain.<p>

She thought back to the many times when her, Bonnie and Caroline had sneaked to this place to get drunk before going to parties. The place was far enough away from Mystic Falls that Sheriff Forbes could never surprise them, but close enough that they could be back in 30 minutes. Well 20 if they had to. The best part was that they not only didn't care about your age, but they also played great music and had the space to dance to it.

Elena pushed away the memories of the good times -they only reminded how alone she was now –and stepped out of the car. She adjusted the very short black dress and strode to the door, her heels noisily filling the night. She was determined to forget everything and everyone, so forget she would, in true Damon style.

As she entered the bar her eyes caught a banner that read "Single's night" and she groaned inwardly. The last thing she wanted to do was flirt or have to dodge said flirts. Elena steeled herself and didn't let the idea phase her. She was here to forget, so she might as well forget about the "Single's night" as well. She walked to the bar, placed her purse on the counter and made herself comfortable on the stool before ordering five shots. The bartender gave her a sympathetic smile but couldn't help "checking her assets" and that made her even more annoyed. Elena downed her drink one after the other and ordered the next round.

.

.

.

Two AM in the morning found Elena still at the bar counter but no longer alone or sober for that matter. A messy circle of admirers surrounded her, seeking to entertain her and to be chosen to get her out of that sinful dress. They had each paid for at least one drink for the brown hair beauty hoping to cloud her judgement to the point of no return. Elena basked in the attention, feeling momentarily soothed by the fact that for now she didn't feel so lonely. She also enjoyed how random hands would brush 'accidently" over this and that part of her body, especially when she was on the dance floor wriggling her hips seductively.

Elena had danced and drank and laughed non stop and was beyond caring about consequences… She hadn't felt this carefree for ages! Not being loved meant not having to care and she was _so_ done with caring.

As a music she liked boomed out of the speakers, she squealed with delight and tottered to the dance floor. Elena let the beat take over her senses as she moved sinuously on the dance floor. As her body moved, Elena was enjoying Tom's, or was it John's? It didn't really matter anymore. She was enjoying the Scandinavian looking man that was now matching her movements and holding her waist tight with his massive hands. It pleased Elena that this man had absolutely nothing in common with either of the Salvatore brothers. He had nothing of the lean muscled body, the regal stance, the mop of hair or high cheek bones… True his eyes were somewhere between a blue and a green, but so unique that they reminded her of no other eyes. They moved in rhythm and laughed together as the sheen of sweat covered their bodies and the lights pulsated around them.

Feeling flirty, Elena ran a hand over the blonde's broad chest, up to his strong shoulders and down his muscled arm. He felts solid under her small hand. At the gesture, the Viking god used the arm around her waist to bring her closer and their lower halves ground against each other. Elena could feel just how solid he was now…all over. She smiled under heavy eyelids at him as her free hand reached around his neck to tangle on his shoulder length blonde hair. Suddenly, Elena realized who he reminded her of, it was that actor that played Thor, Chris Hamworthy, Hemsworthy or something like that. Elena giggled at the thought of this man in spandex.

"Thor" returned her smile and brushed the back of his hand on her cheek. For a second Elena's body froze at the familiarity of the gesture, but once his lips crashed on hers, all thoughts left her brain and all she wanted was to be consumed then and there. Sensing the urgency behind her movements and her eagerness, "Thor" lifted Elena up whilst devouring her mouth with angry kisses as he moved their bodies to a very dark part of the dance floor. He could tell that under the covers of the dark shadows he could indulge in doing anything the brown hair beauty would agree to. "Thor" would have normally preferred to go slower, but the girl in his arms clearly had other ideas and he wasn't going to turn her down.

Elena felt her back press against the wall as strong hands trailed down her body and pushed her skirt up. Elena growled at the action and deepened the kiss and the hold on the blonde locks. The wonderful hands brought her legs up and wrapped them against his waist, running a hand over her panties before pushing them aside. Elena wasted no time and unbuttoned his trousers, freeing him from its confines. Elena tried to reach for his member but "Thor" pushed her hand away. Elena opened her eyes pouting and he gave her a embarrassed smile.

"Sorry darling, but it is better to be safe than sorry, right?" – he whispered in her ear and his husky voice sent tingles up and down her body.

Elena was too drunk to care about being safe, so she reached and took his mouth to hers in a crushing kiss. "Thor" leaned in and pinned her against the wall with his mouth and his hand, whilst the other placed the condom over his more than ready member. When he was done, he brought his hands to cup Elena's ass and impaled he in one strong trust. Elena let out a roar of pleasure and dug her nails in his delicious arms to encourage him to continue. She didn't really have to. Once "Thor" heard her scream he understood that this girl wanted to be fucked into oblivion and he was more than happy to oblige. His thrusts were almost savage in speed and force and Elena relished in the rough treatment and its contrast with her previous experiences. Elena's inner walls started to contract around the invading member as she begged for "Thor" to go faster and faster, making their joint orgasm explode like the fourth of July.

Elena laid a trembling head on "Thor's" shoulder as ripples of pleasure still cursed through her body. She looked so sweet wasted like this that "Thor" got to wonder what had hurt her so bad to make her determined to get so drunk and fuck a stranger like this. He gently removed himself from her and brought her legs slowly to the floor, adjusting her dress in the process. Elena kept her arms around his neck and her head on his shoulder as he zipped himself up because quite honestly she didn't think she could stand on her own two legs. Seeing that she was in no state not be left alone, "Thor" lifted her legs up and carried her out of the bar.

Elena mumbled a protest about having her own car, but he would have none of it. He laid her on the passenger side of his pickup truck and fastened her seat belt for her. He then went back to the bar to get her something to drink and came back moments later with some water, juice and some salty cashew nuts. Elena had managed to recover a little in his absence and took the juice and the nuts gladly. Once she drank the juice, he looked over from the driver's seat smiling.

"So where should I take you darling?"

"I told you I have my car." – Elena replied plaintively.

"No can do. I saw how much you drank tonight and it would be irresponsible to let you drive in this inebriated state." – he replied sincerely.

"You didn't seem to have a problem with my inebriated state when we were having sex." – Elena snapped.

"Thor" reached over and held her chin.

"Don't be like that." – he whispered smiling kindly – "I don't know what or who hurt you so bad, but you don't need to lash out at me, ok?"

"Ok" – Elena replied looking down at her hands and feeling silly.

"Whoever he is, you should tell him how you feel you know?"

Elena glared at him and pushed his hand off her face angrily.

"There is no one to tell anything to." – she answered stubbornly.

"Really? Because that sure felt like you were out for revenge."

"Well, I don't really care what you think." – Elena huffed.

"I know you better than that Elena." - he said kindly.

His words sent a shock through her system and she looked at him with wide eyes.

"Y-y-yo-you know me?" – Elena managed to get out as crazy scenarios ran through her head. Was he a vampire? A hybrid? A werewolf? An original?

"Yes, I'm Tom Harper. We used to go to school together." - Elena relaxed a bit after that - "I was a senior when you were a freshman and I was friends with your boyfriend Matt."

"Oh…" – Elena replied at a loss for words but very relieved that he wasn't some supernatural thing – "Why didn't you say something before?" – she asked pushing a loose hair strand behind her ear in embarrassment.

"It didn't look like you cared about much inside there." – he smiled knowingly.

She blushed and returned a tight smile feeling awkward.

"So where to?" – he repeated.

Elena thought about it for a moment. She definitely didn't want to go back to the empty house…Then inspiration hit and a devilish smile covered her lips as he told him the address.

Tom laughed and started the engine.

"So you gonna rub _me _on his face?_- _giving Elena an endearing conspiratorial smile_ – "_Bring it on I say."

Elena let her self laugh back. She could really see herself liking this guy. As the wind from the open windows caressed her hair Elena felt elated and living in the moment. They both sang along to the radio at the top of their lungs, laughing and joking all the way.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, hope you liked it. One more chapter to go and we are done. I feel better already. Please R&amp;R :) xoxo<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**~ Raging pain, burning fire ~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD only the twisted plot…  
><strong>

**Ok, i know i said it was going to be a 3 chapter story, but i obviously never quite know where the story takes me, so i will stop guessing ok? Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>I just wanna use your love tonight<br>****I don`t wanna lose your love tonight**

**I ain`t got many friends left to talk to  
>No one`s around when I`m in trouble<br>**

**Try to stop my hands from shaking  
>Something in my mind`s not making sense<br>It`s been awhile since we`ve been all alone  
>I can`t hide the way I`m feeling<strong>

**I just wanna use your love tonight, yeah**  
><strong>I don`t wanna lose your love tonight<strong>  
><strong>Yeah, I just wanna use your love tonight<strong>  
><strong>I don`t wanna lose your love tonight<strong>  
><strong>I just wanna use your love tonight<strong>  
><strong>I don`t wanna lose your love tonight<strong>

**_The Outfield - "I Just Want To Use Your Love Tonight"_**

* * *

><p>As Tom drove towards the boarding house, the part of Elena that wasn't having too much fun to care tried to alert her to the flaws in her plan.<p>

It was all good and dandy to go out of her way to get drunk as a skunk and have raunchy sex with a stranger on a dance floor no less. She had wanted to let it go, be free and be happy and she had gotten just that. Well…with a hot smutty interlude with someone that turned out to be a lot of fun once she bothered to talk to him. For once Elena thought she got a glimpse into Damon's man whore routine and it didn't sound that bad now that she had indulged. It did lack the connection of "making love" and all that gooey stuff, but it came with the advantage of getting lost in the pure pleasurable physicality of the moment and the lack of emotional baggage was definitely a perk.

Elena wasn't sure she ever wanted to deal with emotional baggage again. Had she been a vampire she would have turned her switch off, being a human she was just going to turn the naughty part of her on and forget about being good for everyone's sake – consequences be dammed. Elena was going to live from adrenaline fix to adrenaline fix and let the drama wash over her just like Damon did.

Damon… yeah, that was the not so clever part of her plan… Tom was right, Elena wanted to rub this new "I don't give a fuck" her on his smug face. She wanted to show Damon that she could play the game too and bringing Tom to his front door was surely going to deliver the message loud and clear. Elena hoped she reeked of sex and that Damon's heightened senses would catch on to that. Shame that Tom had been so responsible with the condom because even if she didn't want to get pregnant or get an STD the lack of condom would have surely marked his territory better. Elena also wanted Damon to see how her fuck buddy was completely not him or Stefan so he wouldn't concoct some pathetic excuse of her getting some because she couldn't have him.

The flaw in the plan was Damon lashing out and wriggling Tom's neck in a fit of rage… Honestly it wouldn't be her fault, right? She did try to leave with her car… but she was becoming endeared to the sweet man… Elena battled with wanting to really do the most damage she could to Damon and keeping Tom alive. The liquid courage and her new found state of "I don't give a fuck anymore" meant that the game was on. She had to stoically swallow the humiliation of Damon sleeping with the psycho vampire… Now was Damon's turn to taste his own medicine. Elena's lip spread in a satisfied smile at the thought.

Tom parked his pickup by the entrance of the boarding house and came around to open Elena's door only to find her having a losing battle with the seat belt buckle. Tom laughed amused and earned a glare from Elena. Raising his hands in surrender and making sure he had his best sheepish smile plastered on his face, he bent down to assist her.

"If I didn't know better, I would think that you are going out of your way to make me feel useful Elena." – he smiled at her so sweetly that it dissipated her anger.

When Elena was free she tried to get out of the car, unsuccessfully tripping on her two left feet and slamming into Tom's sculpted chest giggling. As Tom's arms held her up, Elena thoughts became scrambled by the sensation and the memories his touch brought back to her. The chest underneath her small hands was all she could focus on as the craving for more made its way down to her core like melted lava. Elena eyes travelled over the open buttons of Tom's shirt, to the exposed skin there, to his deliciously thick neck and chiselled jaw, to the mouth that begged to be kissed once more. Before she knew it, Elena's hand buried in the nape of Tom's hair, her leg hitched around his waist, she let out a low moan and sucked his bottom lip with hers. As Elena felt him responding she ground her core against the bulge in his pants and deepened the kiss loving the way his hands travelled around her body.

She was vaguely aware of the sound of a door opening and of someone clearing their throats in annoyance. The truth was that Elena didn't give a fuck about anything else but the man practically eating her up. A sharp voice made it through the haze and Tom stopped their making out by stilling her hips and ungluing his mouth.

"Elena, care to take that somewhere else?" – Damon hissed barely able to control his urge to snap the other guy's neck and slap Elena silly. There was no way he was going to give her the satisfaction… even if it killed him to reign in the blind rage he was feeling. What the fuck was Elena playing at? He could swear he could smell sex, but Elena was too well behaved to have done anything but missionary, in a bed, with someone she loved Damon thought with a self assuring smirk.

"Oh" – Elena channeled the disappointment at the interruption towards him – "Hi Damon." – in a "it's only you after all" bored monotone.

Damon's jaw tightened perceptibly but he held his own.

"It shouldn't come as a surprise as you are on _my_ front porch, Elena."

"True." – she replied matter of fact and, completely ignoring the vampire, turned lasciviously to Tom – "Thank you for tonight. I had a lot of fun. We should really do it again." – she smiled sweetly – "Do you have a pen?"

Tom looked from Damon to Elena, glaring man to sensuous beauty draped around his neck and smiled.

"Sorry, but no."

As if only remembering that Damon existed, Elena turned a detached stare at him. – "Damon, can I please borrow a pen?"

Damon's eyes rolled to the back of his head,and his jaw tightened so much he was sure he cracked a tooth, but he kept his expression pleasant.

"Sure."

As Damon went to fetch a pen Elena bit her lower lip in amusement. Damon was clearly annoyed and his tight smile and pleasant demeanor did nothing to fool her.

Taking her sweet time, Elena wrote her number on the back of Tom's hand and placed a kiss over it before letting his hand go.

"Call me." – she purred.

"With pleasure." – Tom smiled back and, with a brief nod to Damon, headed to his car.

Elena waved goodbye cheerfully and, when Tom was gone, entered the house, passing Damon and making her way upstairs without a single word.

Damon was fuming because he was ready to lash out and start a fight, but Elena hadn't given him a chance. Worse, she had walked pass him as if he was her butler and probably fully expected him to follow like a love sick dog. Well…Damon was going show her how sick a dog he could be.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R please :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**~ Raging pain, burning fire ~ ****Disclaimer: I do not own TVD only the twisted plot…**

**AN: I am starting to really hate this system. It just deleted all my updates...**

**Anyway, I think this is the last chapter. Most of us had a good enough imagination that we can conclude what comes next. xoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>She damned if she do<strong>

**She damned if she don't**

**If history hang hang hangs her well**

**Her memory won't**

**There's been a perception**

**Of sweet hearts passing through**

**Some of them left no trace at all**

**Some left her black and blue**

**She come alive when she dying**

**She come alive when she on her last legs**

**She damned if she will**

**She damned if she won't**

**Some of them left in one piece**

**And some she damn near broke**

**She come alive when she dying**

**She come alive when she on her last legs**

**She come alive when she on her deathbed**

**The Kills - "Damned If She Do"**

* * *

><p>Elena headed straight to Damon's room and sat on his bed removing her heels and massaging her long legs. As Damon entered the room his anger and confusion at her being there momentarily escaped him as he was greeted by a generous vision of Elena's cleavage and the sight of her hands caressing her perfect legs.<p>

"_Snap out of it Salvatore" _Damon thought to himself.

"To what do I own the _pleasure_ of your company this late at night Elena?" – Damon leered.

Elena leaned back on the bed on her elbows and crossed her legs suggestively.

"No pleasure." – she replied wetting her lower lip with her tongue and making Damon swallow hard – "I just didn't fancy going back to an empty house."

Damon gave a humorless huff and rolled his eyes as he made his way to his drink cabinet.

"Can I have a drink too?" – Elena asked sweetly.

"Haven't you had enough?" – Damon asked but filled a glass for her anyway - "Or don't you remember?" – he whispered smiling as he handed her drink.

"Oh I remember _everything_." – Elena smiled as she enunciated every syllable grating Damon's nerves raw as he tried to smile as if it didn't matter.

"As I recall people don't say "I love you" on their first date." – Damon let out curtly and took a swig.

"Oh it wasn't a date. I met him at the bar tonight. I picked him up from one of the eager guys buying me drinks." - Elena drawled looking at Damon over her glass – "We got dancing and, you know, we decided to entertain ourselves" – she swayed the gold liquid around the glass before tipping it all back – "and indulge in a quickie on the dance floor." – Elena finished as she placed her glass on his bed side table before she got up.

Damon flashed in front of her and stared her down with a smirk.

"Now why don't I believe you Elena?" – he replied sarcastically -" Wait. I know why!" – Damon's leer broadened – "Because there is no fucking way that saint Elena would ever fuck a random guy in a public place." – he finished triumphantly.

Elena gave him an amused smile and placed a hand on her hips.

"Maybe you don't know me that well." – she replied under heavy eyelashes as she turned her back to him and pulled her dress zipper down. – "But I am sure you can to smell him on me." - she said sweetly.

As Elena stepped out of her dress she made sure to give Damon a generous view of her pert backside and of the lacy excuse of underwear she was using. Damon struggled as he tried to comprehend that maybe she was telling the truth and compute the fact that normally shy Elena now stood in his room practically naked.

"I can smell your arousal." – his voice came out sounding more strangled that he would have wished – "But I can't detect hunky's evidence." – Damon wriggled his eye brows.

"Oh" – Elena replied as she removed her earrings –"He came prepared, that's why."

Damon snorted - "Oh that's really hot." – he said derisively – "To stop in the middle of a public make out session to put a condom on"

"It didn't really matter since he can do it with one hand." – Elena replied coolly –"And we cannot all shoot blanks." – she smiled knowingly -touche!.

Damon's hands tightened into fists at his sides at the obvious dig. Elena pulled her hair to the side to remove her necklace, exposing he long neck in the process.

"What are you doing?" – Damon asked through gritted teeth.

"What does it look like?" – Elena scoffed – "Getting ready for bed."

"Who gave you permission to sleep in my bed?" – Damon glared at her.

"Oh, you are right." –Elena replied raising an eyebrow and placing a hand on her hip as she turned to face him – "My bed is fair game, but in yours you only allow girls you have fucked."

Elena's crude statement took him aback and effectively silenced him as she covered the distance between them.

"Should we get it over with then? That way I can go to sleep already?" – Elena smiled wickedly at him and Damon was shocked beyond belief. Not to be outdone, he found courage in his anger.

"I don't like used merchandise Elena." – he sneered at her.

"No?" – she replied with a fake surprised look, all wide eyes at him -" I thought you loooved sloppy seconds." – Elena pouted coquettishly as she ran a nail on his pecs .

"Or maybe is just Stefan's sloppy seconds." – she smiled knowingly at the way Damon's expression darkened – "Let me see…" - Elena placed a tapping finger on her lips as if thinking very hard.

"First Katherine, then chasing after me, then Rebekkah…" – her eyes sparkled – "Yep, I would definitely say you like to get your dick inside anything Stefan's dick has been buried in." – Elena licked her lips, giddy from the fact that she had managed to stun Damon speechless – "Well, I'm game if you are." – she whispered in his ear, letting her lace clad breast push against him.

Damon was nearly loosing his mind and he needed to get her away from him and get back on top of the game. The best retort he managed was really pathetic.

"I don't want to catch a STD Elena." – he faked disgust – "And you reek. Go have a shower, I don't want my bed to smell." – he turned her body forcibly towards the bathroom and smacked her bum for good measure before he could stop himself. This woman was messing with his control.

"_Right" _– Elena replied amused – "Because it's not as if the condom took care of that or like your shower has magical properties that erase STDs." – she smiled –"But a shower would be nice and it should help make me more pliable for afterwards." – she winked at him and disappeared into the bathroom.

Damon almost choked on anger and unwelcomed desire. The little bitch was playing him and was winning hands down. She had embraced the burlesque Elena with passion, the little slut act played to perfection and making him raging hard and raging mad in equally disturbing parts. Hell, he was almost convinced she didn't care anymore and that the sex offer had been sincere. The old Damon would have pounced at the offer but the love sick idiot he was felt belittled… She had gone out and fucked a Joe nobody instead of him…What did this mean? She had come to him cut him open and rub salt in the wound. A wound he provoked by sleeping with Rebekkah and acting as if Elena didn't matter anymore. He cursed Stefan for being out hunting but knowing it wouldn't stop this debacle.

Now the questions in front of him were simple: Did Elena really not give a fuck anymore? Was it all an act? Why did she come to him and not Stefan? Should he call her on it and see how far she was willing to go or wait till she was sober?

A dangerous predatory smile spread over Damon's lips as he hooked his fingers over his jeans and stripped them off. Damon sauntered cockily to the bathroom, possessed by the idea that Elena couldn't push this any further. He was fully expecting a tirade of insults when he got to where the shower water was hitting Elena's skin.

As he strode leisurely in, his traitorous cock took in her naked body and sprung to full mast, Damon groaned inwardly but concluded it would just add to her indignant shrills. Since Elena wasn't acknowloging his presence, Damon leaned against the wall and crossed his arms around his chest, proud member fully erect as he purred his next words.

"Is the shower all you hoped for?" – he asked her with seductive eyes and no small amount of double entendre.

Elena turned to look over her shoulder and smiled seductively at him, lingering her gaze on his erection with such hunger that Damon felt like prey.

"I knew you wouldn't keep me waiting for long." – she purred back and beckoned him with her finger.

One could practically hear a pin drop as Damon was shell shocked at the unexpected outcome. In his mind a voice screamed "Fuck, you walked right into that one you idiot.".

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it. I am still pissed at the last TVD's episodes (can you tell), but this helps. I am tired of letting it slide. xoxo<strong>


End file.
